Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (often shortened to Nick) is an American pay television network which was launched on December 1, 1977, as the very first cable channel for children, as well as the first major kids' TV network. It is owned by ViacomCBS through its ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks division's Kids & Family Group unit and is based in New York City. It broadcasts usually from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. on weekdays (the sign off time varies with holidays and special programming), Saturdays from 7:00 a.m. to 9:30 p.m., and Sundays from 7:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time). It is primarily aimed at children and adolescents aged 6–17. The channel was originally first tested as Pinwheel on December 1, 1977. Pinwheel was at the time only available on QUBE, which was the first two-way major market interactive cable television system, owned by Warner Cable. Pinwheel relaunched as "Nick" on April 1, 1979, and expanded to other cable providers nationwide. It was initially commercial-free and remained without advertising until 1981. Warner sold Nickelodeon, along with its sister networks MTV and VH1, to Viacom in 1986. As of September 2018, the channel is available to about 87.167 million households in the United States. Why It Rocks # Children's television programming in its purest form. # It's more PG-rated, it's more kid-friendly, it's television... made just for kids. # It was the major kids' channel was launched in 1979, ten years of the success of the launch of the world's no. 1 preschool TV program, Sesame Street. # Its catchy jingle. #* At the beginning of each Nickelodeon-related VHS tape, the remixed version of its jingle, will make the Nickelodeon theme song catchier than this. # It had Nickelodeon-exclusive cartoons, officially known as the Nicktoons, including SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House (and its spin-off series, The Casagrandes), Rugrats (the first major Nicktoon), Rocko's Modern Life, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Action League Now!, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Mighty B!, Back at the Barnyard and T.U.F.F. Puppy. #* It had other toons from the major channels, other than Nickelodeon, including Maya the Bee, Danger Mouse (and its spin-off series, Count Duckula), Inspector Gadget, The Yogi Bear Show, The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Pinky and the Brain, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir and Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015). #* It had animated programs featuring the theatrical animated short films, the post-1948 Warner Bros. cartoons and black-and-white Porky Pig cartoons, along with The Harveytoons Show, Weinerville and Heckle and Jeckle. #* Nicktoons also spawned into a 24-hour channel of the same name. # With the success of "the first kids' network", Nickelodeon amazingly received magazines, audio CDs, audio cassettes, video games, clothing, comic books, theme parks, merchandises and of course, the theatrical feature films. # At Universal Studios Florida, Nickelodeon had a Nicktoons-themed simulator ride, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, which was replaced by Despicable Me Minion Mayhem in 2011, since Despicable Me became an instant success. # It had the preschool-oriented weekday-morning block, Nick Jr.. In 2009, Nick Jr. spawned into a 24-hour channel of the same name. # It had teen-oriented weekend-evening block, TeenNick, which shortly revived as a 24-hour network in 2009. # From the early to mid-2000s, it spawned a CBS programming block, which was aired only on Saturday mornings. # It had its Saturday evening block, SNICK, which Nickelodeon aired primetime shows for the first time. # It had an adult-oriented programming block, Nick@Nite, which aired most of the recent adult sitcoms. #*Nick@Nite originally aired reruns of the most popular TV programs of the 1950s, the 1960s and the 1970s, marked as "the world's very first all-classic-TV network". #It recently had its brand of the shows that Nickelodeon formerly aired, under the name of NickRewind. # It had its original game shows, starting with Double Dare in the Halloween of 1986. # It had its Nick-exclusive slapstick-style sitcoms, including Hey Dude, Kenan & Kel, Welcome Freshmen, Clarissa Explains It All, Clarissa Explains It All, Salute Your Shorts, The Secret World of Alex Mack, Drake & Josh, Mr. Meaty, All That and Knight Squad. #* It had programs from the major channels, other than Nickelodeon, including You Can't Do That on Television, The Muppet Show, Dennis the Menace, The Patty Duke Show, Mister Ed, The Monkees, Rank the Prank and The Hot Fudge Show. # It had Nick GaS (aka Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids), a Nickelodeon-related channel, features game shows, sports-themed programs and the programs dedicated to children's video games. # In Vietnam, You TV decided to teamed up with Nickelodeon to launch its 2-hour children's programming block, Nick & You. # It had its original dramas, including The Third Eye (the first Nick-exclusive drama), Fifteen, Animorphs and I Am Frankie. # While its most iconic, shape-shifting 1984 logo was done-well, its current 2009 logo was more well-received than this. # In India, it had its comedy-oriented channel, Nickelodeon Sonic, which is originally an action-oriented network. # It had E/I programs, including Kids Pick the President, The Big Help, Worldwide Day of Play, Nick News and Mr. Wizard's World. # It had the kiddie version of MTV: Music Television, NickMusic. # While SNICK was aired on Saturday nights, it aired an 60-minute primetime programming block, Nickel-O-Zone, which ran from 8 to 9 pm, every Sunday through Friday night. # As the popularity of the major kids' channel goes on and on, it had its very own theatrical movie company. #* It released theatrical movies, including Good Burger, Dora and the Lost City of Gold, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Wonder Park, The Rugrats Movie, Hotel for Dogs, Fun Size, Rango, the cult classic The Last Airbender (despite being a worst movie) and animated box office smash Barnyard (despite being received negative reviews). #* It also released theatrical feature films, starring SpongeBob SquarePants. #* It also released live-action/CG-animated hybrid Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movies, which became well-received among most of the TMNT fans, despite being both worst films. # It had its very own television-taping company, Nickelodeon Studios, which was doubles as the original family attraction at Universal Studios Florida. # It had its 24-hour educational programming channel, Noggin. #*During its first four years, it was joint venture between Nickelodeon and Sesame Workshop, as a network aimed to pre-teens, despite being aired less preschool-oriented shows, including the classical episodes of Sesame Street. #*On April Fools' Day of 2002, due to its surprisingly low ratings, it quickly shifted its target demographic to preschool audience, this time at 6am to 6pm, while the nighttime block, The N, aired music videos, sitcoms, game shows, teen dramas and some Nicktoons, especially The Ren and Stimpy Show, towards to Nickelodeon's primarily-aimed audience. #*On New Year's Eve of 2007, Noggin and The N split into both 24-hour channels. #* In 2009, Noggin became the 24-hour Nick Jr. channel, while The N discontinued and TeenNick was revived as a 24-hour channel. # It had its very own website, staring in 1996.